


Vert, Vitiligo et Emeraude

by Crumbling_Leonice



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: #supergoshoot, Français | French, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumbling_Leonice/pseuds/Crumbling_Leonice
Summary: Je participe à un petit concours organisé par un ami membre d'un serveur Beyblade sur lequel je traîne, et du coup je participe en écrivant sur mon personnage préféré (Zeo Abyss) et Toby.Après Metal Fury/4D, Zeo se questionne encore quant à la teneur de sa personnalité et sa façon de jouer. Lui et Toby décident de jouer cela en un match...
Relationships: Zeo Abyss/Toby | Faust





	Vert, Vitiligo et Emeraude

L'herbe était encore définitivement, absolument, ignoblement, magnifiquement verte, même en puissance jaunâtre et desséchée. Qu'elle ait choisi cette couleur ou qu'elle en fut teinte, elles s'étaient choisies à vie, et sa clarté temporaire n'était qu'une autre étape. Zeo tendit les ongles vers les brins dodelinant, dandinant sous la digue d'eau future comme des "dandelion" . Ces mains n'étaient plus celles de Ziggurat, celles de Toby, non, Faust. Qu'elles furent incarnadines, brunies, mat, brûlées... Ses yeux les verraient sur sa demande. 

-Hé! Zeo! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? 

Il repoussa le vert aussi loin qu'il le pouvait en sautant quelques fois sur les jambes bien valides. 

-T-Toby! Ça doit bien faire une heure... 

Devait-il ajouter autre chose? Toby pourrait bien se faire du souci naturellement... Et il ne devait pas répéter sa perte de directions, même si sa voix l'avait guidé sur son cerveau en morceaux. Byxis aurait pourtant dû lui montrer le chemin... Et il n'en avait rien vu, jusqu'à ce Masamume arrive. Comme d'habitude, sûrement. Alors mieux valait briser ce lointain chant avant qu'il ne puisse revenir, ou bien son ancien lui tout simplement. 

-Pour être honnête, j'avais pas envie de m'entraîner contre toi avec les autres au Dungeon... Pas que tu m'aurais battu pour sûr, hein. Mais... j'ai besoin de trouver une nouvelle stratégie, nan, une nouvelle façon de combattre, je pense? Déjà que nos roues de fusion sont les mêmes... J'ai l'impression de te recopier, et si je fonce plus dans le tas je finirai comme Masamune... 

Les doigts blancs et gris du second, troisième, moins ou plus, se posèrent sur la tête de l'autre sans qu'il ne soit potentiellement premier. C'était, après tout, digne de Toby. Qu'il frotte ou tapote la tête de Zeo ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était lui. Si il le giflait, peut-être. Ou pourrait-il dire que ce n'était qu'une compensation pour l'affaire de l'énergie spirale? Il ne le ferait pas. 

-On peut combattre ici pour voir ça, tu sais. C'est vrai qu'avoir la même roue de fusion, ça peut être perturbant. Peut-être que les regards des autres te faisaient un peu peur dans le fond, tu as toujours été le plus peureux, non? Hehe. 

-Le plus peureux, hein... 

Peut-être bien? Il avait bien essayé de rejeter cette teinte-là, et les saturations de Byxis l'avaient plus égaré encore. Il plaça Fox entre ses nombreuses phalanges et la balada entre ses paumes, pourtant seulement au nombre de deux. Le garçon au renard pouvait bien la laisser tomber dans ses options, mais son ombre ne deviendrait jamais verte, et ne détruirait pas plus cette couleur-là. 

-Bon, okay, on se fait un combat, je suis partant. On n'a pas combattu directement depuis un moment, aussi cool que ce soit de me battre à tes côtés. 

-D'accord! En garde, alors! 

-En garde... toi aussi tu sonnes comme un héros, enfin un prince charmant, limite. 

-Prépare ton lanceur au lieu de te moquer! 

Abyss projeta ses jambes sans pouvoir les dépasser, ni l'étendue verte encerclant, auréolant le stadium d'entraînement. Marcher dans sa propre ombre était moins désagréable que l'aveuglant amas de brins, même diminué en émeraude. Son cubitus enserra le lanceur, et les phalanges se tiendraient prêtes. Comment Masamune et Toby le tenaient-ils? Les paumes de Toby n'avaient jamais paru griffées ni calleuses peu importe le temps. Et il avait pourtant motivé Kadoya à l'époque... Comment ses mains ne pouvaient-elles pas être abîmées? Le travail portait définitivement ses fruits. Donc ce n'était qu'une marque de fabrique. Devait-il le dire comme ça, pourtant...? 

-3!

-2!

-1!

-Go shoot!

Screw Fox et Screw Lyra étaient là, Screw Lyra et Screw Fox étaient là. 

-Oh, tu n'attaques pas en premier, Zeo? Je pensais que tu te ficherais encore des types de nos Beys...

-Pour ressembler à l'autre bourrin? Non merci, hein. 

Screw Lyra pourrait poursuivre sa balade grâce à une de ses pièces, et Fox de même. Toby savait comment se promener en ces lieux qu'il inondait pour sûr d'une lumière différente de l'autre en voyage. Il écouta certainement ses genoux pour s'accroupir près de l'arène. Qu'ouïssait-il en lui-même, encore loin de Masamune uni en un vert parfait? Sa peau semblait parée à effleurer un lac dans la flânerie qu'il exhalait. Il n'attaquerait pas directement. Fox dévierait son invitation, aussi pacifique pourrait-elle paraître. Alors, sûrement erreraient-ils paisiblement avant de lui tomber dessus pour repousser l'axe encore presque similaire au sien. Si Zeo voulait faire de même tout en esquivant volontairement Toby... Il pouvait définitivement avoir l'avantage. Mais l'ancien Faust pourrait tout aussi bien prévoir quelque chose d'aussi simple. D'un autre côté... Si il l'attaquait en comptant sur les esquives prudentes de Toby pour détruire son endurance en jouant avec la sienne, ses yeux d'améthyste s'étréciraient pour sûr. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne jouerait pas comme Masamune, après tout. La possibilité qu'il imagine qu'il ait menti était existante, mais probablement pas suffisante de ce fait. 

-Donc tu ne m'attaques toujours pas... Ne pense pas pouvoir gagner par arrêt de rotation, Zeo! 

-Ne compte pas sur moi là-dessus! 

Ceci dit, il pouvait bien détourner son attention pour faire autre chose. Cette stratégie n'avait pas été essayée contre le quiet jeune homme. 

-D'ailleurs Toby, puisqu'on en est à confronter nos idées avec nos Beys... Toi et Masamune vous êtes ultra différents, mais moi... 

-Tu es certainement unique aussi, Zeo. 

Fox dérapa une première fois en loupant malencontreusement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Lyra. L'air l'avait-elle maudite à ce point? Ou faisait-il défiler perpétuellement ces malédictions entre les doigts bientôt recousus en une main bien accommodée à ce corps trop épars jusque-là? La paroi changea probablement un minimum la position habituelle du renard courant après la lyre qu'il avait si longtemps écoutée et admirée sans voir ses notes. 

-Ouais, je sais mais bon... Si on associe Masamune au vert électrique et toi au blanc changeant, moi, je suis quoi, au juste? 

-Faire des comparaisons avec les couleurs, c'est peut-être un peu trop simple pour sonner "toi"... Là tu sonnerais presque Masamune tellement tu es simple. 

Les pattes du renard flottèrent encore en un endroit inapproprié pour son agilité habituelle, pourtant proche de l'instrument paisible. 

-Super, merci. Du coup... Masamune serait un peu un "héros" qui fonce dans le tas, etc, et toi tu serais un stratège calme. Du coup, moi, je suis quoi?

Lyra oscillait entre les fils directeurs de son partenaire, sans qu'aucune fausse note ne s'immisce involontairement. Il était absolument reconnaissable. Leurs mouvements étaient minimes. Pourquoi se fatigueraient-ils? Fox pouvait s'épuiser plus facilement ainsi. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle opté pour une stratégie que Zeo pouvait sans présomption prévoir?

-Je dirais aussi un stratège mais... différent de ma façon de réfléchir, je présume. Foncer dans le tas c'est la spécialité de notre première ligne, mais toi et moi utilisons nos cerveaux différemment. La preuve, tu joues bien mieux maintenant que quand tu essayais de te faire passer pour le héros en voulant battre à tout prix Masamune... 

-On devrait pas tarder à me trouver un titre alors! 

-Je me ferai un plaisir de t'en trouver un, ça évitera que tu décides d'être un héros alors qu'on déteste tous les deux ce genre-là! 

La lyre dansait hors des provocations, toujours enrobée de ses propres notes harmonieuses en un sens ou un autre. Le blanc ne dépassait pas le gris, le gris ne débordait pas du noir voltigeant de même entre ses anciennes positions. L'amusement affluait simplement dans ses mouvements, que l'un le bénisse, ou qu'il l'attire tout bonnement. Et l'énervement ne venait pas griffer le renard de bleu et de rouge, pourtant en pleine poursuite sans succès direct. Le choc de la diagonale pouvait même l'éjecter... Mais aucune sortie n'avait daigné le couvrir d'anathèmes, voire le bénir. Avait-il cherché autre chose dans l'échange de couleurs vibrantes, de mots, de titres, de sons et de fracas? 

-La position de Fox...! Tu veux frapper Lyra en uppercut et tu l'as fait au fur et à mesure pour que je baisse ma garde, alors?

Enfin les lèvres de Zeo se hissaient en un sourire probablement retenu dans un corps uni. 

-En uppercut? Ce serait trop facile pour toi, ça! 

-Mais... comment tu pourrais... 

-Une "certaine" partie de ta Bey tourne librement, pas vrai? On va voir si la roue de Fox peut le coincer et t'arrêter de cette façon! 

-Mais...! Fox pourra tout aussi bien s'arrêter avec une roulette russe pareille! 

-Pas grave! Même si je perds... 

La lyre encore assurée arrêta le renard enflammé et glacé. 

-... je suis avec toi, donc c'est pas si grave. J'veux dire c'est un truc de héros de jamais perdre ou de tout faire pour pas perdre et se relever de leurs erreurs... Je joue au Beyblade pour m'amuser, et je serai un Number One à ma façon, pas le Number One de Masamune. 

-Zeo... 

-Bah ouais, du moment que je suis avec le gars que j'aime, moi, ça me va. Je travaillerai cette stratégie un peu plus pour les personnes qui ont des rotations libre... Et j'en trouverai une autre pour toi, hehe. 

-Tu es vraiment devenu un renard, alors. Je suppose que nous n'avons plus à craindre que tu te perdes encore une fois à cause de ton "Abyss". 

-On dirait bien, ouais. 

Il tendit la main vers sa Beyblade et l'essuya en reposant son corps dans l'herbe encore scintillante de verdure. Le potentiel de Fox était infini, après tout. Qu'il soit turquoise ou carmin, marine ou écarlate, roi ou bordeaux, peu importait. Les deux pouvaient bien lui convenir. Le titre de héros serait une perte de temps. Mieux valait rester un peu peureux et s'en servir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être héroïque. Tant mieux. Toby attrapa une des mèches brunes et blondes qu'il tentait tant de séparer, trier. 

-Il faudra qu'on batte Masamune et King tous les deux et qu'on leur montre ce que vaut un jeu d'équipe quand les deux sont amoureux.

-Tire pas trop sur mes cheveux, s'il te plaît. Mais ouais, carrément. Maintenant on est sûrs que nos roues sont les mêmes mais qu'elles deviennent différentes avec nos cerveaux... 

-J'aimerais juste avoir les mêmes couleurs que toi, tu sais! Tu peux avoir plein de nuances, c'est superbe mais bon, cela ne servirait rien à de te jalouser.

-Ah, on a un appel de Masamune.

-Tu sais quoi lui répondre, du coup.

-Yep.


End file.
